The Will of Harry Potter
by SwishAndFlick31
Summary: The will of the Late Harry James BlackPotter. Just what I thought his last will would be like. A bit of HHr. One Shot, Complete


**A/N: **Ha-ha, I was just looking through my documents and I found this… I wrote it like a week after HBP came out… ah well… here it is!

**Disclaimer: **Nah… I sold all of my Harry Potter rights to JKR years ago… sorry…

Implied H/Hr

**The will of one Harry James Black-Potter**

_July 2003_

The room was spacious, cold, and dark. Hermione Granger sat, crying. Next to her were the sobbing figures of Remus Lupin, Tonks, The Weasley's, and Draco Malfoy. Just then, a Goblin with a pensive came in.

"Today we are here to listen to the will of the late Harry James Black-Potter." He walked over to the pensive and dipped his finger in there. Suddenly, it started swirling around and a small version of Harry popped up.

"_Err… hi everyone. I've never really done any of these things, but, I guess if you're listening to this, then I'm dead._

"_Now, I can only hope I died fighting Voldermort and not for some stupid reason. Now, I bet you guys want to know what you get, so here it is. _

"_To Remus Lupin, I give you Grimmauld place and that stupid elf, plus 3,000 galleons. Use it well. I'll miss you, Moony. To Tonks, you may be clumsy, but you were always family to me, for that I give your 3,000 galleons. Don't trip and lose it all in a well or something."_

Everyone slightly chuckled. Even in his death Harry could be humorous.

"_To the Weasley's, you guys were the family I never had. Fred, George, I give you 3,000 galleons. Hope your joke shop gives you hundreds and hundreds of galleons. Merlin knows we need more people laughing around here._

"_To Ron, mate, you're my best friend, the brother I never had. For this, I give you 4,000 galleons. Ginny, I know we went out in my sixth year, but I just didn't love you like that, I'm sorry. But, you're the best little sister I've ever had, for that I give you 4,000 galleons. Missus and Mister Weasley, you guys deserve so much, you took me in. Really, you're the best, for that I give you 6,000 galleons, perhaps then, you could fix your house the way you wanted to. _

"_To Draco Malfoy, yes we were enemies, but now we are, were I mean, friends. If you would've just been on the good side, we could've had so many years of friendship. But no matter, I still give you 3,000 galleons. Thanks for being a great friend."_

Draco slightly smiled, what Harry had said was true. If it weren't for Voldermort, they could've had years of friendship.

"_Now, I believe that my parents' and Sirius would've wanted me to continue their blood line. Now, as for my prize possessions, such as the Marauders map, Invisibility cloak, and other things, this shall go to my children. Now, I know what you're thinking; what kids? Well… before I left, Hermione and I were secretly going out. We felt that it was safer at the moment. A few weeks before I left, Hermione told me she was pregnant, it made me happy, of course. But I knew I was going to die; she just wouldn't believe me."_

Hermione looked down at her slightly bumpy belly. She could still remember that day well. The day she told him she was pregnant with her children. A boy and girl Potter were in here. She tearfully smiled and listened to Harry.

"_Since my blood is running in two other people, I believe that they should get all of my prized possessions. So, to my children, I give you all of the money I have left, which is still a lot. Plus, you get all of my possessions such as my firebolt, the marauder's map, the invisibility cloak from my father, and others. When you're born I hope your mother tells you that I love you and I'll watch over you._

"_Now… to my dearest Hermione, words can't describe how I fell about you. Really. I know that I'm not much of a romantic, but I just want you to know that. If I were alive, I'd ask you to marry be, but since I'm not, all I can give you is my heart, which shall forever be yours. I love you. When our children are born, I'd like it if they'd have the last name Black-Potter, you don't have to, but it'd mean a lot to me. I'm sorry that I died, but it was destiny. At least you'll have a part of me to remember me by. I'll be waiting for you; I love you and our children…"_

The pensive suddenly went back to the metallic liquid that it was once before. Hermione started sobbing once more, holding on to Lupin's shoulder. Tonks' eyes were red and puffy. The Weasley's were all sobbing, and Draco even seemed to have a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Now," the goblin started, "come back in a few days and claim your goods, or all shall go to his children. You may leave."

_December 2003_

Hermione was in the hospital bed, sweaty, but happy. She had just given birth to twins. A boy she names James Harry Black-Potter, and Lillian Elizabeth Potter. They were beautiful, James looked exactly like his father; messy mop of black hair, emerald green eyes, and he loved to sleep and eat. Lily was just like her mother; brown curly hair, hazel eyes ('perfect mix of mine and Harry's eyes,' she thought), and eyes wandering around, looking for more knowledge of the area.

They were perfect.

Up above, a man with jet-black hair and emerald eyes, was looking down at his girlfriend and children. "Beautiful." Was all he said before he walked back to a woman with red hair and matching eyes, and two other men standing next to her.

He would always watch over the three; he would be their guardian angel.

Fin

**A/N: **I know, dumb, isn't it? Ah well…

Reviews are welcome, as are flames. I want to know how I did, even if you say it was a stupid piece of crap that deserves to give my computer a virus.


End file.
